Fairy Tale Ending
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: As Writer Merlin's life was normal, but that was all about to change Arthur Pendragon a real knight from the middle ages steps into his life and turns his whole life all around.


**Fairy Tale Ending**

**Notes: This is AU fanfic. Set in Modern day, in New York City. Merlin is from the Modern day Most of the characters in the fic are. Arthur and Morgana are the only ones from the middle ages. It's also Merthur. Gwaine and Merlin are brothers in this fic as well. Enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin.**

**Summary: As Writer Merlin's life was normal, but that was all about to change Arthur Pendragon a real knight from the middle ages steps into his life and turns his whole life all around.**

**Chapter One**

Listening to the birds singing above in the trees, dancing from branch to branch. With the sun shining from above, bringing down a warm glow. With the songs of the birds and the heat of the sun would make you feel that today was happy day. Today was far from happy, it was sad day for The Emrys family and friends.

The father that never tried to understand Merlin. The man that always was bitter and thick headed. Merlin had stop talking to him since he was 18. Since then they had barely got out two words to each other if only for Merlin's mother and older brother's sake.

Merlin couldn't help to feel ashamed for not trying clear the air about their issues. He had always been stubborn man. He said he did everything for what he felt was best for this family. That Merlin had to ruin it by coming out of the closet. He didn't just decide that he wanted to be gay. It was just who he was. Merlin had wish his father had been okay with it. Like his mother and older brother Gwaine were.

Now the hope of making all okay with the man was gone for good. He was too late to tells his father any of this. That no matter how much his words had hurt from time to time. Merlin wanted to make a mends with him. To prove him he was still a good son. To tell him that he was sorry for all of it.

He jumps out of his many thoughts as he felt hand resting on his shoulder. He turns his head in a slow manner to look at Gwen. He smiled weakly at her. She was such good friend. She always has been. Everyone in his family had expect him to marry her someday. What his father had wanted him to do.

Course he had loved Gwen, but in way friend would love a friend. He loved her like a sister.

He glances down at Gwen who was watching him worriedly. He nods and held his hand in her's. He place their hand over his chest. " I'm glad you're here" He whispers to Gwen.

"I'm always here for you" Gwen whispers back to her best friend. " I love you".

" Same" Merlin tells her. He smiled as he held her hand in his. "I love you too Gwen".

The wake and the funeral had went well. Merlin had saw quite few family members who he hasn't seen since childhood. Someone he didn't even really know. But they sure knew him.

Merlin was happy to be heading back home. He walks up to the apartment building and glances over at Gwen as she started to speak to him.

"I'm going to run down the store" Gwen tells him. "Is there anything you want or think we need?".

"Maybe some eggs and Milk" Merlin suggests to her.

Once she was off with their car to the store, Merlin makes his way up and in the Green hale Apartment building. Held his backpack's strap over his shoulder with his left hand and held onto the handle of Gwen's small yellow suit case with his other hand. Merlin was thankful their apartment was on the first floor rather than higher level. He was never too keen with heights anyways.

Merlin takes left down the hallway heading down to their apartment when he saw someone up ahead of him. The guy look lost more than just lost. The man was dressed up a Medieval knight. Merlin thought it was rather strange, but he had be use to this kind of thing. New York city was known for having people walking around dressed up strangely.

Maybe the guy was dressed for some kind of show? But why was he here? Merlin sure he has never seen him before in the apartments. Maybe he was just moving in?

Merlin turns as he faces his door. He starts digging in his pocket for his key. Maybe if he pretend he didn't notice this strange man he wouldn't see him.

"You there!" the strange man calls out.

Merlin remains quite. Hoping he wouldn't call for him again. Merlin wasn't too sure why he didn't want to even talk to the man. Wasn't because he was strange. After everything with his father passing on. All he wanted was to lay around for the night. Just get back to normal. Working on his novels in what not.

Every time he had tried to publish a novel, he had always failed. It would be sent back to him. He never did stop trying. Gwen had said once; just part of him she admired. She wished she had the will to never give up on something's. When the road so far he had failed. She admitted that she was jealous of that. She wish she had the same faith as he did.

" Are you listening to me?" The strange man spat. This time he was right next to Merlin. He had most bright blue eyes. Merlin shallows as he blinks. "Well?!" he repeats in annoyed tone.

"Er..Yea I hear ya" Merlin answers in mutter.

" Ya? What kind of word is that?" He snaps. " Haven't you ever been taught how to speak English?".

"Course I do! Lot of Americans say _'Ya'_ " Merlin snaps slightly. He looks back at the door. " What are you even doing here? Are you new?".

"Americans…? What the hell is that?"

The strange man asked. Merlin had to admit this man sound very bewildered.

"Hell no! Don't you know who I am?" he states in rude manner.

Merlin couldn't help himself but to roll his eyes. "I don't know who you are…" He shrugs. " Why should I anyways?" he asked.

Part of him didn't even want to know. Some part of him did. He wanted to know everything about this rude strange man.

The Strange man puff up his chest with pride. " I'm the Crown Prince of Camelot! Arthur Pendragon" he states proudly.

Merlin just stares at him and blinks. " Camelot? Arthur Pendragon?" he asked. " Dude I think you may had bit too much to drink… You should go home".

" I am not drunk!" This so called Prince claims. " How dare you say that I am!".

Merlin sighs as he glances at Arthur. "Your serious" he asks.

"Course I am" He sighs. " Look I'm not quite sure how I even end up in this strange town of yours".

"It's a city "Merlin points out. " Well Arthur… I don't know if I can be much help…".

"You've know least part of this place" Arthur says. He glances around as if looking for someone who may been looking in at them. He glance right back at Merlin. " I can stay?" Arthur asked. He glances at Merlin. He looked so sad and lost.

Merlin takes breath and bit his lips. Gwen wouldn't be too happy about this. It only be for one night. What could it hurt?

"Well you could stay at my place for the night" Merlin offers. " It's small but it's always nice and warm".

"Well alright then!"Arthur grins. " Go on open the door!".

Merlin just nods as he unlocks the door and watches as Arthur pushes his way past him and inside. He sure hope he made the right choice about letting this rude and Strange Arthur guy come in. Merlin sighs as he follows Arthur inside the apartment. Shutting the door behind him.

**Whoo hoo finally finished this chapter. Been telling a friend for while about this story. Next chapter shall be with Gwen and Morgana. Enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
